


【快新】第十六年

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Meeting Again After a Long Separation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 第十六年的时候，工藤新一终于见到了黑羽快斗。





	1. 第十六年

**Author's Note:**

> \- 是“粘着系男子的十五年纠缠不休”的梗  
> \- 换了种莫名其妙的文风  
> 

 

 

 **君への愛を綴ったポエムを**  
**送り続けて15年**  
**返事はまだ来ない** *

 

 

*

 

工藤新一是在一个阳光正好的下午醒来的。

 

周围围着的人发现他醒了，于是，有人欢呼、有人按铃、有人推门、有人流泪。金色的阳光掠过窗棂洋洋洒洒地照亮病房，他的大脑却是一片空白。

 

他听见有人喊他“工藤”，有人唤他“新一”，有人问“你现在感觉怎么样”。他在众人期待的目光中张了张嘴，却不知该说些什么。

 

工藤……新一……是我的名字吗？

 

那……你们呢？

 

“对不起，请问你们是谁？”

 

方才还欢欣鼓舞着的病房一下子安静了下来。

 

 

 

工藤新一失忆了。

 

他从来医院探望自己的“家人”和“朋友”们口中得知，自己是个挺厉害的侦探，高中时就被称作是“平成年代的福尔摩斯”，协助警察们破了许多大大小小的案子。两年前，他人间蒸发，报纸、新闻，哪怕学校里，都寻不见他的踪迹；两年后，他协助日本公安、FBI、CIA剿灭了以酒为组织成员代号的神秘跨国犯罪组织。

 

这些都是别人口中的工藤新一。

 

而工藤新一本人却对此毫无印象。

 

 

 

工藤苏醒当晚，爸妈自然是陪在病房里的。此外，他青梅竹马的毛利兰带着闺蜜铃木园子、关西名侦探服部平次和其青梅竹马远山和叶以及少年侦探团的几个孩子来探望他。

 

步美软软糯糯地问：“新一哥哥现在有想起些什么吗？”

 

工藤自醒来之后便一直有个模模糊糊的想法，但是碍于下午太多人便一直无法说出口。并非是说下午病房里的那些警察、搜查官们不值得信任，而是他本能地觉得自己在心里和他们有距离感，不是熟络到可以说出心里头那片记忆碎片的人。而今晚的这些人，无论是自称是自己的青梅竹马和好朋友的人，还是趴在病床边睁着大眼睛的孩子们，他都觉得有种隐约的熟悉感。

 

“我记得一件事……”工藤迟疑了一下，“我有一个很喜欢的人，或者说是，爱人，我们应该是在一起了。”

 

元太兴奋地发问：“是小兰姐姐吗？”

 

工藤和毛利兰同时开口：

 

“不是她。”

 

“不是我。”

 

工藤再次开口：“我觉得是个和我差不多年纪的男生。”

 

服部问：“那你还能想起别的什么吗？”

 

工藤摇头。

 

服部皱了皱眉，像是做了什么心理斗争似的，过了好一会儿才说道：“工藤，你们已经分手了。”

 

“可是……”工藤茫然地摇了摇头，“我还很爱他。”

 

工藤有希子捂着脸推门跑出了病房，工藤优作追了出去。

 

工藤新一听到走廊上隐隐传来的他妈妈的哭声，不知所措。

 

 

 

服部他们一直到离开的时候都没有告诉他，他的爱人姓甚名谁。

 

“工藤，你没有告诉过我们他是谁，你只是有一天突然和我们说你恋爱了，过了几个月又和我们说你分手了。”

 

可是工藤不信。他的第六感在疯狂叫嚣。

 

 

 

一个月后，工藤终于得以出院回家。推开书房门的那一刹那，他觉得头有点疼，好像有什么东西要撕开大脑蹦出来似的。可是这阵疼痛很快便消散了，他什么都没能想起来。

 

最后他拿起一本《福尔摩斯探案集》，坐在书桌前聚精会神地看了起来。兴许是重伤后遗症，他没过多久便睡了过去。

 

梦里有人在他耳边喋喋不休，他却不觉聒噪。

 

清亮的少年音嘟囔着：“新一你不要再看福尔摩斯啦，陪我玩啦！”然后桌上的书在烟雾散尽后变成了一支蓝色妖姬。

 

“新一你干嘛老是吃柠檬派嘛，偶尔尝试一下巧克力双球明明也很棒呐！”

 

“原来新一是真的不会喝酒哇，喝醉的样子真可爱嘻嘻！”

 

 

 

“新一、新一、新一……”

 

工藤在雾气弥散的十字路口徘徊，左顾右盼却始终寻不得爱人的身影。

 

 

 

“新一，那我走啦！以后应该都不会再见到啦！”

 

工藤猛地回头，只见白鸽振翅，空留一地的洁白羽毛。

 

 

 

工藤睁开眼，环顾四周，原来自己仍在书房内。

 

他努力回想刚才的梦境，却一无所获，只觉得心脏被掏出了一个洞，空荡荡地疼。

 

工藤新一抬起头茫然地望着天花板，潸然泪下。

 

 

 

回到家的第二天，工藤开始写信。尽管他不记得自己爱人的姓名，也不记得他的样貌，甚至周围的人都告诉自己他们早已分手。可他脑海中分明留存着充满爱意的眼神的残像。

 

 

 

致我的爱人：

 

展信佳！

很抱歉我卷入了一起事件中，没能回忆起你的名字与样貌，但你要相信，我仍是爱你的。尽管我的朋友们告诉我说我们早已分手，但我真诚地希望你能给我个机会，好让我们能够重新开始。

 

工藤新一 参上

 

 

 

第一年，工藤每一天都在努力地回忆着过去，尽管什么也想不起来，可他仍每一天都在给自己不知名的爱人写信，写着每天的日常，写着他对他的思念。每个写满书信的笔记本的封套中都仔细地夹着邮票，他相信自己有一天一定能够将这些信寄出。

 

 

 

第二年，工藤在厨房里煎着蛋，恍惚间想起曾经他也是这么站在灶台前准备着什么料理，他的爱人从身后捣乱地拥上来，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋入他的肩颈，恶劣地啃吻吮吸着。他扭动身体笑着躲闪，一边叫唤着痒，然后被身后的人不管不顾地扳过脑袋送上一个法式深吻。

 

工藤对于自己忆起的这个片段感到惊喜，匆匆忙忙放下锅铲就奔向书房想书写下来，日后寄给他的爱人。可他太过着急以至于忘了关上灶台的火，等他写完信时发现厨房和起居室已然湮没在熊熊大火中。

 

消防车长鸣的呼啸声和高压水枪的喷水声此起彼伏，可他站在安全区远远地望着被火舌吞没的居所，怀里抱着写满书信的笔记本，笑得那样开怀。

 

 

 

第三年，在推理小说家父亲的影响之下，工藤开始尝试推理小说的写作。在键盘上流畅地敲敲打打的间隙里，他不禁摩挲着下巴思忖着，或许自己以前真的是个蛮厉害的侦探，不然怎么会有那么多跌宕起伏的剧情自然而然地构筑在脑海中呢？

 

忽然有一天，他的笔下多出了一个魔术师的角色。不是他创造的，而是魔术师自己跃上他的心头的。他觉得这个魔术师很熟悉，或许曾经和他是默契的搭档。

 

他在信中对他不知名的爱人说：“今天我的小说里忽然蹦出了一个魔术师，我很喜欢这个角色，他和侦探搭档得很默契，我甚至幻想着那是你。”

 

 

 

第四年，这一年，工藤在网上连载的推理小说完结了，侦探和魔术师联手探案的故事大受欢迎，JK们甚至为这两个角色在网上开始进行CP同人创作。

 

这一年，他陆陆续续能够回想起一些过往的小片段。比如清晨醒来时的温柔对视与相拥，午餐时总忍不住的亲吻与互相喂饭，一方晚归时玄关处贴心留着的灯。他把这些温馨的小片段一个不落地统统写进信里。

 

 

第五年，在读者的呼声中他终于决定把侦探和魔术师的探案故事出版成书。小说出版后，果不其然地引起了比在创作网站上连载时更大的轰动。但他没有耽于此种成功，反而决定暂时搁下小说创作，自己开了一家侦探事务所，重拾侦探工作。

 

前来事务所的委托人总会向他提起多年前他还是意气风发的高中生侦探时的风采，那般耀眼。有时他也会从他们口中听到“江户川柯南”这个名字，他们说那孩子是“基德克星”。送走委托人后，他好奇地上网搜索“江户川柯南”和“基德”这两个关键词，搜索引擎弹出哗啦啦一长串密密麻麻的报道。

 

怪盗基德。他反复咀嚼着这个名字，端详着那位幻影神偷仅有的几张照片，均是报纸头条。

 

我见过他。工藤如是想着。然后他在信中写道：“或许你也见过那位怪盗？”

 

 

 

第六年，这一年日本的天气反复无常，六年前的那场重伤还是给他留下了不小的后遗症，在这闹腾的天气变换中他总是生病。一场接着一场的大病令他忍不住在信中这么写：“我感觉自己全身没有一块完整的骨头，没有一处完好的内脏。*”

 

在住院的日子里，他百无聊赖地开始破解起早些年怪盗基德的预告函。他发觉那很有趣，不仅促进他的大脑思考，而且总能让他脑海中出现一些月色下的对决的场景。他想，我一定见过小偷先生，没准还很熟。

 

 

 

第七年，工藤终于脱离了满是消毒水味的医院的束缚，自由自在地行走在阳光下。洋洋洒洒的阳光倾洒在身上，暖融融的，他禁不住幻想着，要是爱人在自己身边就好了，那样他们就可以肩并肩手挽手地散步了。他终于忍不住询问起家人和朋友们自己的爱人究竟姓甚名谁，或者能让自己看一眼他的照片也好。可每每那个时候，母亲和他的女性友人们总是会捂着脸潸然泪下，父亲和男性友人们则是偏过头去沉默不语。他只得道歉鞠躬一齐上，心想着自己或许不该强人所难，还是靠自己回想起记忆比较好吧，那样爱人或许就会回心转意了。

 

 

 

第八年，工藤凭着残缺的记忆独自找寻到江古田的一家甜品店，印象中爱人是名甜食爱好者，而且过分嗜甜。在那里他遇见了一名漂亮的中年女性，眼角虽爬上了些许细小的皱纹，发根也染上了点隐隐的白色，但风韵犹存，且仍是个能够吊打当今银幕上许多女明星的气质绝佳的淑女。

 

她一瞧见他就满眼泪水止不住地滚落。他慌忙翻遍衣兜递上纸巾。

 

堪堪拭去泪水后，她颤抖着双唇唤他：“新一……”

 

“您……认识我？”工藤怔愣了好一会儿，他能肯定自己八年内都没见过她……他忽然激动了起来，“您认识以前的我是吗？”

 

她面色是掩不住的苍白，却仍努力地朝他温柔地笑：“黑羽快斗。你的爱人，叫黑羽快斗。”

 

他瞪大了湛蓝的眼眸，眼底的惊喜跃然而出，激动得什么话也说不出。他徒劳地张了好久的嘴，才得以发出声音：“请问，我能见他一面吗？”

 

她眨了眨眼，眼底似乎又泛起了些许泪花，但很快消失不见——也许是干涸或蒸发了——所以他也不能确定。她从钱包的透明夹层里取出一张照片递给他。“我没办法让你们见面，你们已经分手好多年了。如果你还惦记着他的话，那这张照片你就收着吧。”她说完便离开了，留下小心翼翼捧着照片的工藤。他目不转睛地盯着照片，甚至不敢眨眼，仿佛眨次眼那张珍贵的照片就会不翼而飞一样。

 

照片上勾肩搭背双双朝镜头竖起大拇指的两个少年长得惊人地相似。左边的少年头发梳得整整齐齐，脑后却有突出的一小撮发束，他知道那是他自己；而右边的少年一头毛茸茸的乱发，咧着嘴笑得一脸阳光，湛蓝的眸子熠熠生辉。

 

“黑羽快斗……”他喃喃道，泪水模糊了视线。可他迅速擦干泪，不敢让眼泪滴落到照片上。

 

他猛地抬头望向女人离开时的方向。他忽然想起，她的名字是——

 

黑羽千影。

 

 

 

第九年，工藤在办案中遭遇了一场严重的事故。醒来的时候天边还泛着熹微的晨光，空气中是未散去的凉意。他努力将迷离的眼神定格到天花板未点亮的吸顶灯的纹路上，耳边传来门外走廊上隐隐的交谈声，他似乎听见“头部受到了猛烈的撞击”“AMPA型谷氨酸受体*”，可又好像没有。他想不起来自己为什么会躺在医院里，不记得自己的过往，甚至记不起自己的名字。可他嘴唇张张合合，一遍遍反复低喃着相同的四个字：

 

“黑羽快斗……”

 

好喜欢你这件事我还记得。

 

 

 

第十年和第十一年，工藤还是没有恢复记忆。随身携带的和爱人唯一的合照在第九年的那场事故中损毁了，化作灰烬。他翻看着曾经写给爱人的未能寄出的书信，想象着那些旧日时光。他仍在每天每天地写着信，诉说着自己内心潮水般汹涌的想念，也期盼着能有奇迹的回信出现。

 

 

 

第十二年和第十三年，工藤还是没有恢复记忆。但他收到了不知谁寄给他的一只单片眼镜和一把扑克牌手枪。这是怪盗基德的装备，他疑惑不解。但他忽然想起，怪盗基德也是在十几年前消失的，和……黑羽快斗一样。

 

黑羽快斗，他是你吗？

 

他右眼戴着单片眼镜趴在窗边透过没有度数的镜片仰望没有星星的夜空，月华如水倾在他单薄瘦弱的身子上。他忽然微不可闻地叹了口气，叹息声消逝在轻拂过面颊的徐徐晚风中。

 

 

 

第十四年，工藤的记忆还是没有完全恢复。

 

但他经常做梦。梦里有黑羽快斗。

 

他梦见黑羽坐在起居室的沙发上看电视里的魔术表演，自己坐在他身边翻阅案件卷宗或是侦探小说。黑羽经常会搂过他的腰不安分地乱摸，或是把他抱到腿上热烈地接吻。

 

他梦见他们经常亲着亲着就干柴烈火一点就着，在沙发上、餐桌上、玄关处、门板前、卧室床上……不管在哪里都能搞上。身体被进入的饱胀感在梦里是那么真实，被激烈地抽插着的感觉肢体似乎还有着记忆。做完后两人往往相拥着进浴室清理满身狼藉，但他总会无意识地撩拨着黑羽，然后再一次被摁在浴缸里或者被按在凝满水珠的墙上干到失神。

 

他梦见许多个夜晚高楼大厦的天台上，白衣怪盗朝他凛冽地笑，眼底却盛着温情。你追我赶结束后他总会收到奇奇怪怪的“小礼物”，例如插在前胸口袋里的蓝色妖姬，塞在裤兜里的情书，或是不知何时暧昧地夹在后腰的黑桃A……诸如此类。

 

可梦醒后往往只能抓得一把破碎的空气，他终日惶惶不安不知该如何度日。

 

“就算只有一眼也想见到你*……”

 

“就算只能说一句话也要告诉你*……”

 

深爱着你这件事，怎么能够放得下。

 

 

 

第十五年，工藤的记忆恢复了，回想起一切的他泪水晕湿了正在颤抖着手执笔书写的情书。

 

 

 

我终于全部想起来了——

 

原来十五年前你早就已经死去……

 

徒留我一个人挣扎在深陷着的永远无法脱出的泥淖之中。

 

 

 

用给你的爱编织成的诗句，全部重叠在一起的话，是不是有一天就能传达到？*

 

 

 

在他们曾共同生活过的房间里，工藤依旧每天都在写信，哪怕手腕酸痛手指不能屈伸也不肯停止。可是他已经再也无法见到他。

 

但是爱不会死。爱你这件事，仍在继续。

 

“我曾以为我们会再度相遇……”

 

眼泪成诗。

 

“可你却早已消失不见……”

 

一句一伤。

 

 

 

第十六年，工藤站在杯户酒店顶楼天台的边缘，猎猎晚风掀起他的额发。

 

他笑，那样温润可人，可又那样苍凉透骨。

 

下坠的急流中满城灯火在眼中支离破碎。

 

 

 

第十六年的时候，回信还没有来。

 

但三十五岁的工藤新一终于见到了十九岁的黑羽快斗。

 

 

 

**“这一次你不要再消失不见了哦。”**

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

**你默默转向一边 转向夜晚**  
**夜的深处 是密密的灯盏**  
**它们总要再见 我们总要再见**  
**再见 为了再见***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AMPA型谷氨酸受体：谷氨酸是动物体内中枢神经系统的一种重要的兴奋性神经递质。AMPA型是其三种的特异性受体其中之一。该受体与记忆学习息息相关。据实验报道，缺乏AMPA型谷氨酸受体的老鼠好像会产生记忆障碍。（摘自百度百科）  
> *最后的四行诗是顾城《再见》。
> 
> *本文所有歌词均摘自《粘着系男子の15年ネチネチ》。  
> *开头“君への爱を缀ったポエムを / 送り続けて15年 / 返事はまだ来ない”的意思是“用给你的爱编织成的诗句 / 十五年来持续送出 / 回信还没有来”。  
> *“全身没有一块完整的骨头 / 没有一处完好的内脏”原歌词是“折れたことがない骨がない/ 壊してない内臓がない”。  
> *“就算只有一眼也想见到你 / 就算只能说一句话也要告诉你”原歌词是“君を一目见たかった / 君に一言言いたかった”。  
> *“用给你的爱编织成的诗句 / 全部重叠在一起的话 / 是不是有一天就能传达到”原歌词是“君への爱を缀ったポエムを / 重ねていけばいつか届くかな”。
> 
>  
> 
> 这篇实际上是去年下半年就开始写的文，一直断断续续的，每次没写几段就难过得写不下去。之后可能还会调整心态完善一些细节吧。  
> 虽然是篇悲伤的文，但是希望没有写得太虐（虽然我自己写的时候忍不住窝在床上哭了…）


	2. 后日谈：Endless Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- 是重修版的后日谈，本来不想放出来的，但是原来那版实在写得太烂了。

 

 

*

 

黑羽快斗醒在一个空旷无人的木屋中，睁开眼时只觉恍如隔世。

 

——没有“恍如”，的的确确是“隔世”。

 

他花了比往常要多得多的时间来使自己的大脑清醒，嗅着空气中淡淡的清香，慢悠悠地从冰凉的木地板上爬起来后，盯着门缝中透出的光线若有所思，随后，推门而出。

 

门外是大片大片的向日葵，迎着阳光，绽开灿烂的笑颜。有风吹过花田时，花茎随风摇曳，金黄色的花浪此起彼伏，宛如多年前他曾有幸欣赏过的水袖舞。这一切，像是酩酊大醉后陷入南柯一梦。

 

他还活着吗？这是真实的世界吗？

 

……他不知道啊。

 

 

 

整日无所事事，于是他开始嗜睡，每天都会睡上十几个小时。

 

他很少做梦，为数不多的梦境都给了亲人和爱人。

 

他梦见重伤的工藤出院后重新回到他们曾一起居住过的工藤宅，像以前那样拿起《福尔摩斯探案集》，坐在桌前津津有味地阅读着，全然不似早已将书的内容烂熟于心的模样。于是他凑过去，从后面拥住工藤，故意嘟囔着向他撒娇：“新一你不要再看福尔摩斯啦，陪我玩啦！”他知道自己的爱人拿撒娇的他最没有办法了。然后他一如往常地折腾出一阵烟雾，把桌上的书变成了一支蓝色妖姬。他一直觉得，工藤的眼睛如新鲜绽放的蓝色妖姬般美好。但眼前逐渐漫出雾气，且愈来愈浓重，他开始看不清工藤的容颜。或许是时间到了吧，他想，于是他轻快地向工藤告别：“新一，那我走啦！以后应该都不会再见到啦！”遍地的白羽中，梦境支离破碎。

 

他梦见工藤在他们同居的屋子的厨房里做早餐，于是他便轻手轻脚地溜过去，捣乱地从身后搂住工藤，把脑袋埋入他的肩颈，啃吻吮吸着那片光滑的肌肤。工藤的脖子总是很敏感，一被吹气或是亲吻就会不停叫唤着痒。温香软玉在怀中扭动着，他自然是忍不住，于是不管不顾地扳过工藤的脸，送上一个热烈的法式深吻。但好梦不长，梦中的场景一帧帧飞速切换着，流动成了看不清的光和影，最后停驻在熊熊燃烧的烈火中。他看到工藤在大火中奔跑，断裂的横梁砸下来，落在他的身后。黑羽大喊着工藤的名字，可始终传达不到爱人的耳中。他终于在自己的惊呼声中醒过来。

 

……

 

 

 

他感受不到时间的流逝。或者，准确地说，时间在他的身上留不下任何痕迹。

 

尽管他不知道这儿是什么地方，但他读过秒来计过时，发现时间的流逝是正常的。可是，按他的计时，暮去朝来，日复一日，自他在木屋中醒来后，已经过去整整两年了。他才十九岁，还能生长，但他的容貌和身高在这两年间都没有丝毫的变化。他尝试掐过自己身上的肉，尽管疼痛感不是很明显，但并非是不会疼。他会累、会困、会疼、能说话，但他不会饿、不会渴，也不会流血。

 

他想，也许我是流落到了另一个奇怪的世界里。原来人死后就是在这样的世界里吗？但为什么没有别人？

 

——没有别人。偌大的世界里只有他一个人。

 

白天阳光充沛，向日葵生机勃勃，但这片花海怎么也走不到尽头。一旦夜幕降临，这片向日葵花海便会瞬间消失，变成雾气弥漫的长长的路。他不是没有走过，但同花海一样，怎么也走不到头。无论白天还是夜晚，不管他怎么走，最终兜兜转转都会回到那间小木屋，像是被什么符咒禁锢在这一方土地上一般。

 

他像只寂寞的兔子，沉默地感受着时光如风踏过他的脸，无痕无踪。

 

 

 

来到这个世界的第三年，他还是孤身一人。

 

他尝试去死。撞墙、咬舌、咬开血管……什么方法他都试过了，但他不会流血，不会受伤，痛感也不明显，更不可能痛到昏厥。

 

 

 

第五年，他终于放弃了试验各种死法，每天就呆愣愣地坐在木屋门前的台阶上，看云卷云舒日升月降，看春夏秋冬四季流转。

 

他开始整日整夜地放空思绪，任记忆回溯至似乎已经久远的那些从前。他回忆亲人，回忆朋友，回忆同学，回忆每一位萍水相逢的陌路人，回忆……

 

——黑羽快斗和工藤新一的点点滴滴。

 

 

 

最初是于江古田钟楼的惊鸿一瞥，直升机的气浪掀开银幕，但在工藤扣动扳机，试图看清幕布后偷天怪盗的容貌时，扑克枪中出膛的扑克牌削断幕布的支撑柱，幻影神偷随着飘落的巨幕消失在人群中。之后，在工藤新一这一生必定难忘的江户川柯南时期，他们两人之间常有的，便是如水月色下的场场追逐。他后来回想起时顿觉，表面上是针锋相对，实际上从那时候就开始调情了啊。

 

黑羽想起那人在薄暮时分的海边鼓起勇气忽然向他告白时红透的耳根，想起夏日烟火大会时两人在神社中一同挂上的绘马，想起盛大祭典时他们手中摇晃的明明灭灭闪着的线香，还有，双双躲开流星似的子弹后，自己顽劣地抚过侦探露出的那截白皙后腰，然后顺手在裤腰处暧昧地插上一张黑桃A——这种绝体绝命时候还不忘调情的他总会收获工藤不满的半月眼，他往往回以一个促狭的笑，而后拽着工藤就在硝烟味浓重的墙角拥吻起来。

 

反正闲来无事，他便每天都在回忆往事，像个七老八十靠在摇椅上晒太阳的老头子。他也不是没幻想过他们能白头偕老，生同衾又死同穴，但人生哪能事事如意？他十九岁的时候狠心“抛下”了自己的爱人，独自一人去赴那刀山火海，于是“余生”只能在无边无际的“牢笼”中踽踽独行。

 

那些记忆，在他的脑海中越烙越深，倘若真有来生怕也是再也遗忘不了了。

 

 

 

黑羽经常会想象着工藤现在正过着怎样的生活，是在继续做侦探呢，还是和他父亲一样写起了小说？还是说，他凭着姣好的容貌，同他母亲一样当起了演员？

 

思绪至此，黑羽总会轻声笑出来，而后，笑声越来越大声，在虚无中回响着。然后，潸然泪下。

 

爱人的余生，他无法参与。尽管不曾后悔过，但也难免悲伤逆流成河。

 

——多少次，我也希冀着，一切纷乱结束后，能和你携手并肩行走在阳光下，迈向我们所期许的未来。

 

 

 

第十六年的时候，木屋前的向日葵花海忽然燃起了熊熊大火。

 

最初只是噼里啪啦的一点火星，但很快便在呼啸的分钟形成燎原火势。倾城的日光下是肆虐的火舌，但仿佛有透明的结界一般，火焰尽管四处漫延，却始终未波及到木屋。

 

黑羽坐在门沿上，望着席卷至天边的火炎，恍惚间他想起那一年几近分崩离析的雷克洛克美术馆，如今他当真是看到了业火的向日葵。

 

幸好名侦探不在呐。黑羽忽地笑了，喃喃道：“否则我又要被怪物足球砸啦。”

 

 

 

大火整整烧了一个星期。漫山遍野的灰烬裹挟在风中，无比呛人。

 

但在烈火熄灭的那天夜里，覆满白雾的长路却没有在清晨消于无形。

 

破晓时分，鱼肚白撕裂开昏沉沉的夜幕，耀眼的金光倾洒下来，远处浓重的白雾中破开了明亮的光路。

 

有些刺眼。黑羽想着，抬起手腕遮住了直射眼睛的阳光，纤细的腕部在脸上投下大片的阴影。

 

 

 

身后传来了吱呀吱呀的推门声。

 

 

 

黑羽听到身后的动静，转过身去，看清来者后先是满心惊诧，而后很快便眉眼弯弯地问：“新一，你怎么这么早就来了呀？”

 

这么些年，他大概清楚了这里是个什么地方——自己约莫是因为心里的执念而被一直桎梏在这儿——大概可以算是一个类似时空裂缝的地方吧。

 

“这么早？”工藤站在门边，垂眼俯视着坐在台阶上的黑羽，听到他的话不禁蹙额，“你在说些什么？我们明明已经错过那么多年了……”

 

第十五年，经历了痛苦的两次失忆的他终于回想起了一切。

 

Love or Death？

 

我都要。他想。

 

于是，第十六年的时候，他站在杯户酒店顶楼天台的边缘，任由猎猎晚风掀起额发，而后在下坠的急流中看满城灯火在眼中支离破碎。

 

 

 

“这儿没什么好玩的，只有望不到头的雾气弥漫的路，怎么走也走不到尽头。”黑羽叹了口气，“我本以为你会再过个几十年再来的，生活那么美好，你怎么舍得……”

 

工藤不是不明白他的意思，他是在怨他没有继续好好地生活下去，他怨他忍受不了区区孤独。但……这种爱人不在身侧的孤独自己怎么能忍受得了？在没有黑羽的日子里，每一天，他都度日如年。

 

工藤缓缓开口：“可我想你。”

 

黑羽并不存在的呼吸滞了一秒，张开双臂扑过来拥了工藤满怀。

 

他轻笑：“真是败给你了。”

 

 

 

雾气弥散的看不到尽头的漫漫长路，那一天忽然在阳光下层雾散尽。

 

一个人走不到头的路，两个人并肩携手，或许就能够走出去吧。

 

 

 

所有的离别呐，都是为了兜兜转转许多年后的久别重逢。

 

我无法从头再活一遍，可是我们却能够从头再活一遍。①

 

 

 

**十九岁的黑羽快斗对三十五岁的工藤新一说：**

 

**“这一次我不会再消失不见啦。”**

 

 

**Fin**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①大江健三郎：“我无法从头再活一遍，可是我们却能够从头再活一遍。”
> 
> p.s.写到“没有痛感”的时候忽然想到，因为感觉不是很明显，所以两人要是来一发的话就要做♂得狠一点才能爽ry 而且是明显的年下小狼狗w 我溜了……


End file.
